Power Rangers Bestial Fusion
by FallenGrace26
Summary: Children are kidnapped young and experimented on, with trying to fuse animal DNA with human DNA. But one night the wife of the scientist rescues some of the children and these children must now fight the experiments to not just save the world but keep others from becoming like them. All the while finding out who they really are. Will they survive or will everything be too much?
1. Just the Beginning!

**Hey everyone, like I said on my old account, I was going to post this on here…so here it is. I'm sorry for the long delay on all of this. I had to take time to fix somethings in my life but now that they are on the road to being fixed or fixed, I am back and don't plan on leaving anytime soon. Once again, I am sorry for the long delay and hope you will continue to read this fic. Once again, I'd like to thank decode 9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, twinsister27 and ICrzy for the Zephyr, Zackary, Alexander, Chris, Danielle and Wendall respectively! Oh, and I don't own Power Rangers though. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and please leave feedback! xD**

Bram is portrayed by Tim Curry (younger version)

Ami is portrayed by Taylor Cole

Senna is portrayed by Margot Robbie

Zephyr is portrayed by Sophie Turner

Zackary is portrayed by Charlie Carver

Alexander is portrayed by Max Carver

Christopher is portrayed by Cole Sprouse

Danielle is portrayed by Jaden Roberts

Wendall is portrayed by Colin Ford

Chapter 1

 _Boom! Crash! Things flew across the room as a middle- aged man with tanned skin and his dark hair slicked back strode forward yelling,_

 _"Dammit, Ami! Give me the child, it shouldn't be out!" A feminine voice yelled over the chaos, her exotic voice sharp and angry,_

 _"It?! This is a little girl you're talking about? And what have you done to these children Bram?" The man, Bram, gave a snort as he strode forward causing a woman with lightly tanned skin and dark hair back up, holding the babe in her arms even closer._

 _"That's none of your concern Ami, seeing as you voice your disapproval toward my work early on," Bram said, his voice dripping the distaste. The woman, Ami, ran around him putting more distance between them._

 _"And you wonder why? Look around these are children you're experimenting on!" Bram laughed as he shrugged his shoulder, indicating he could care less. Ami's eyes narrowed as she looked toward the exit then back at the man staring her down. She felt the little one shift in her arms before she gave a cry of discomfort. Bram looked on in disgust as he said,_

 _"It seems it wants something. Probably something to get rid of the pain, it is a newborn after all." Ami took a deep breath as she watched pain lace the little one's eyes, when she looked up Bram was right in front of her. Upon instinct, she held the little bundle close as he smirked and reached out. Ami sucked a breath in as Bram let out a cry and collapsed on the floor. Letting the breath out, Ami looked up to see a tall blonde haired woman with what looked like a Taser. Ami gave out a cry of relieve as the woman tossed a baby sling and front baby carrier to Ami._

 _"We need to get these babes out," the woman stated, "from the information they've gathered, these little ones are showing too much promise in the transmutation process." Ami looked surprised as she scowled,_

 _"You mean Bram injected these little ones with something from animals, Senna?" The woman, Senna, looked up at the dark-haired woman and slunk back slightly at the pissed look in her eyes._

 _"Not just something, Ami. He used animal DNA and somehow managed to splice it with their DNA. Luckily for these little ones, the amount wasn't a lot so they should be more human than animal." Ami growled as she put the baby girl in the sling and secured her to her front before grabbing the carrier, switching it over to back facing. She looked over and saw Senna somehow managing to safely carry three 2 year olds and a 3-year-old. Moving quickly, she grabbed one of the twin boys and gently began strapping him into the carrier before safely securing it to her. A groan caused her to freeze and turn around. She panicked when she saw Bram stir before she grabbed the remaining twin and followed Senna quickly out of the room, holding the scared two-year-old with one arm, looking back to check on his brother and securing the baby with the other arm. An angry voice boomed down the corridor as Senna and Ami looked over their shoulders and went to hide in one of the rooms to form a plan. Both women thought quickly as the infant in the sling was the newest experiment so the little one was fussy. Ami looked at Senna as she said,_

 _"We're just going to have to run for it and try to make it out. These little ones deserve a chance at life outside not in a testing tank." Senna nodded as she checked out the door then turned back to Ami saying,_

 _"It's all clear, we should probably split up. Don't want him getting all of them." Ami nodded as she went first and before turning the corner heard Senna close the door and run down an adjacent corridor. She sighed and made a quick left and not a moment sooner, she could hear Bram's irate voice._

 _"Where are they? Those traitorous women think they can take my most prized experiments and get away with it." She looked down at the two-year-old looking up at her, his brown eyes boring into her dark brown ones. She squeezed his hand gently as he cuddled her and the baby, nestling his face against his brother's hand that was sitting on her collar bone. As soon as she heard the voices go down the corridor she picked the little guy up and ran out of the room and around the corner before taking a right. Ami quickly made her way to the exit as she heard a voice behind her,_

 _"Well you almost made it out with my experiments!" She turned to see Bram right there, instinctually she cuddles the babe and the two-year-old as she backed up toward the door. Bram stalked closer giving off an evil grin._

 _"I'll be taking them back now, Ami," he jeered. As he was about to close in on her, the infant who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time gave out a loud shriek as the adjustments went through her little body. That gave Ami the time she needed as Bram along with the two year olds covered their ears with former curled up on the floor. As Ami ran out the door she spoke over her shoulder to the man on the floor,_

 _"I see you infused yourself as well, you should keep doing it on you but I will not let you harm them." And with that she ran and hoped that Senna and the other little ones made it out as well. Bram watched from the floor with contempt in his eyes and something else…something darker…_

As everything became light again even in the darkened room, Bram sat in his lounge chair and stared at a picture on the wall.

"We'll see who has the last laugh, Ami. I'll find those kids and with my new experiments I will wipe them out since you have flawed them." He grinned into his hands as he gave an ominous chuckle.

~Bestial~

Light came pouring through the window, landing on a mound of blankets with tufts of fiery red hair sticking out. The heat from the sunlight was enough to stir the seventeen-year-old. Throwing the blankets off, the girl got up and went into the bathroom off her room. She yelped when she looked in the mirror, her normally long red hair was going everywhere. It took her a bit but she finally got it all smoothed out as her foster mother called,

"Zephyr, sweetie, are you awake? You'll be late for your first day of school." The red head, Zephyr, gasped as her slate blue eyes widened as she quickly threw on a pair of skinny white athletic pants while searching for her white thick strapped athletic tank, which he quickly threw on along with some black socks and red Keds with black trimming. Looking in the mirror she smoothed over her hair and went out the door. She ran down the stairs where her mother had her backpack and red lightweight jacket.

"Thanks mom," she said quickly as she put her jacket on, almost putting it on backwards causing her mother to chuckle. Zephyr blushed a little as she fixed it and threw her backpack on and went out the door. The second she stepped out, a gust of ocean breeze hit her and she just stopped to take it in. With an exhale, she quickly made her way to school. Normally she would enjoy the walk, the island she lived on was gorgeous. It had everything from the ocean to forest and a mountain near the center of the island with the lone town of Anima, therefore the name was Anima Island. She smiled as she thought about going for a small hike after school but quickly pushed it away when she saw the school come into view. Speeding up her pace, she made it with some time to spare. Zephyr sighed as she took out her schedule to try and locate her first class.

"English with Mr. Emerson in Room 102," she muttered softly as she looked at the numbers on the doorframes. All of them were double digit so she took the nearest staircase and found that her room was catty corner from it. She went to step away from the stair case when a voice shouted,

"Watch out!" She looked up and quickly took a step back and would have fallen back down the stairs if someone didn't grab her arm, moving her. After regaining her bearings, she looked up to see a lightly tanned boy standing next to her. His dark brown hair worn with hair going over the crown of his head and rest shaven close to his head. His dark brown eyes questioned her slate ones as she found her voice,

"I'm okay, thanks for the save." He smiled lightly at her as he looked past her. She turned and to her shock was an exact carbon copy of the boy next to her. She looked between the two as she realized the colors they were wearing the one that helped her was wearing a dark blue plaid shirt under a black jacket with black jeans and converse. The other was wearing close to the same thing except with blue jeans, a dull gold shirt and vans instead of converse. The one in blue chuckled as he said softly,

"I'm Zackary and the one in gold is Alexander, but we normally go back Zack and Alex respectively." Zephyr nodded and was about to answer when the warning bell rang. She gave him an apologetic look as he smiled and waved her off. She looked back at him and smiled lightly as she said going into her English class,

"I'm Zephyr but everyone calls me Z." Zack smiled with a nod as he and his brother went down the hall to their class. Once inside her English class, she found a seat near the window and waited for the final bell. Her teacher strode in as the bell rung and the class looked up at him.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Emerson and this is Eleventh Grade English. So, if you would open the folder on your desk, we'll be going over the syllabus." Zephyr looked down at her folder as she opened then sighed, this was going to be a long class. And she was right, it was a long class. The bell rang as everyone rushed out of the classroom. Zephyr was finishing gathering up her stuff as she dropped a paper. She bent down to get it but bumped heads with someone. Both people came up rubbing their foreheads as the other said,

"Sorry about that, just thought I'd help ya," the boy said as he rubbed his forehead and his long shoulder length blonde hair fell in front of his face obscuring his brown eyes. The color blonde actually looked good with his yellow oversized tee, blue skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. Zephyr smiled and shook her head as she grabbed the paper quickly and replied,

"That'd be my fault, I should have looked before moving." She put the stuff away and began to walk toward the door as the boy walked with her. He gave her a smile as he said,

"I'm Chris, where are you too next?" Zephyr checked her schedule and smiled when she saw it was right down the hall.

"American Studies with Mrs. Jacobson and I'm Zephyr by the way." The boy, Chris, smiled as her and replied,

"I have that one as well. I heard that it will go all year long." Zephyr's eyes widened a little as he held the door open for her. She gave him a polite smile as she went in and went to one of the window seats. Chris smiled at her as he went to sit with one of his friends. She looked around and notice an already full classroom. She smiled when she saw her teacher, who was one she had last year for history. Mrs. Jacobson saw her and smiled as the bell rang, quieting the class. Everyone looked up as Mrs. Jacobson began to talk about the class and before Zephyr knew it American Studies was over. She quickly grabbed her backpack as her stomach rumbled. Blushing slightly, she quietly made her way down to the cafeteria and immediately got her food. She looked around and found that it was going to be hard to find a place to sit. She found both the twins and Chris but didn't really feel comfortable sitting with them. As her stomach growled again, Zephyr decided to sit in the courtyard. So, she found a tree to sit under and began to chow down.

~Bestial~

"Sir, I have found where Ami and Senna went," a man stated as the wind blew his long-plaited hair. Bram turned to look at him as he took a sip of his champagne and said,

"Do tell, Sora. Where did those traitors get too?" The man, Sora, gave a slight guffaw as he replied,

"An island called Anima Island and if my resources are correct then we should find all the kids there as well, Doctor." Bram smiled maniacally and cackled out,

"This is magnificent. Not only will I get Ami and Senna but I will also be able to wipe out my flawed experiments." He broke into a fit of hysterics as Sora went to steer the yacht toward Anima Island. Bram finally composed himself as he looked out at the ocean.

"You better be ready, Ami. I am coming for you and those brats!"

~Bestial~

In the middle of the woods behind the sleepy little town stood a magnificent cabin that overlooked a small lake.

"Ami what is it?" Senna asked looking up from her project briefly as Ami raised an eyebrow at her. Senna shrugged and pointed at the metal reflective table as Ami stated,

"I've got a bad feeling and it reminds me of the night we rescued those children. I think Bram has finally found us." Senna looked up in shock then down at her project, laying in front of her were five Fitbit like devices with a symbol where the screen would be. She sighed as she replied softly,

"We will need these after all. I was hoping these children would finally be free." Ami shook her head and murmured,

"They'll never be free as long as they have the animal DNA then they will always be hunted by him." Senna's eyes saddened as she stood up.

"Then we should prepare for the worst. Those kids will be needing these, so I am going to prepare rooms in case they ever need to stay here." Ami smiled and looked out the window at the gorgeous view of the harbor.

"You best be ready Bram. We fought you off once to protect these children and we will do it again."

~Bestial~

As Zephyr ate a chill went down her spine and she looked up at the sky. There wasn't a single cloud up there but for some reason the chill didn't go away. Finishing up her food, she went in to put her tray away. When she was going back outside, an ominous voice came through on the wind. She shuddered as it stated that it had arrived and that it was time to find its experiments. Trying to drown out the voice, Zephyr put her hand over her ears. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning quickly, she saw Zack with a worried look in eyes along with Chris and Alex.

"You alright Zephyr?" asked Zack as Zephyr nodded and quickly made up an excuse.

"Sometimes my ears get wind sensitive, it's weird," she retorted. Chris was about to say something when screaming could be heard from the front of the school. All four teens looked up and quickly ran toward the screams.

"Ummm, question. Normally when there is this much screaming, shouldn't we be running away from it," asked Chris. Zack looked at the yellow clad boy then back at Zephyr as said,

"He's got a point, why are we running toward the screams?" Zephyr looked over her shoulder and was about to reply when she was cut short by a guttural cry. She looked up to see a bunch of dark grey things that look like they're wrapped in bandages with a singular eye in the middle of their face.

"What in the world are those," cried someone as Zephyr could see kids terrified all around. She looked back as they sized up everyone and ran at them. She chuckled when she heard Chris mutter something about an abomination. Zephyr yelped as one swung their clawed had at her. She jumped back as the other three scattered. Zack kicked one back as he punched another, knocking out a group. Chris seemed to be doing alright, he was doing well at avoiding them but something told her he was holding back. She looked to her right to see Alex flying punch one away from a couple girls when the idea clicked.

"Alex, do you think you could get everyone else out of here?" she asked as she kicked one in the stomach and turned to punch another one. Alex looked at her then the other two and nodded as he rounded up the people out there and herded them into the school. Zephyr raised an eyebrow when she heard Zack sigh in relief. She went to punch one but got a hit to the gut then was thrown back b Zack. He looked at her as he went to punch one but was beat to it. He and Zephyr were thrown back by Chris who pulled the two up.

"So, any ideas on what do now Zephyr?" asked Chris as he tied his hair back. Zephyr looked at all the creatures in front of them then was about to reply when a man walked up behind them all, it was a blonde man with bird like features. He narrowed his eyes at the three in front of him as he spoke,

"Well what do we have here?" All three shuddered at his tone as he stalked toward them.

"We run," Zephyr said as she finally found her voice. Zack nodded as Chris said,

"Good plan but one small problem, my legs won't move." Zephyr looked at him then at Zack and could see both visibly shaking. The man laughed and said,

"You three are in over your head." He smiled and raised his hand, allowing his sleeve to slide back revealing a taloned gauntlet. The teen's eyes widened as he swung it at them making the trio close their eyes. They opened them when they heard a grunt and squawk as someone said,

"You're not hitting my brother you pale freak!" Upon opening their eyes, they saw a younger girl with long wavy blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back with a pink top scoop neck top over a black racerback with a white skirt over black leggings and pink high top converse. Chris gasped as he said,

"Danielle! What are doing here?" She looked over her shoulder at him revealing ice blue eyes as she said,

"Looking for you, dummy!" Chris just looked at her stupefied as he ground out,

"Did you think this through before you charged in?" The blonde, Danielle, looked at him with big eyes as she popped,

"Nope!" Chris groaned and face palmed as the man growled at the girl in front of him.

"You'll pay for that you little whelp!" he boomed as he stalked toward her and once again received another kick to the gut backing him up. He looked up to see a tall boy with sandy blonde hair swept to the front with his bangs sticking out to the left while his blue eyes swept his surroundings. He stood up and adjusted his black tee then pushed up his rolled sleeves of his green and black flannel. The boy looked back as he dusted off the knees of his black jeans with green high tops coming out of the bottom. Zack just looked at him as he said,

"Wendall, what possessed you to join this slugfest? You normally stay away from this stuff." All he did was point his thumb at Danielle who huffed and mumbled something along the lines of not needing a babysitter. Zephyr would have chuckled if the man in front of them wasn't looking murderous. He gave bird like shriek and charged at the two in front of him.

"Wendall/Danielle, move!" the three screamed.

 **And here ya go… the slightly modified version of Chapter 1! Tell me what ya think, especially with those who submitted OC's, lemme know if there is anything about them you want changed. Be seeing you all soon! xD**


	2. Gathering the Pack!

And here is Chapter 2! As you know I don't own Power Rangers or the Rangers on the team so far. The mentors and monsters are my creation. So without further ado…Chapter 2!

 **Coach Pax Nauva** portrayed by Chris Evans

Chapter 2

Danielle and Wendall looked up as Chris and Zack pulled them out of the way, allowing Zephyr to land a solid punch to the nose eliciting a sickening crack. The man howled as Zephyr commanded,

"Now we run!" Without needing to be told twice the five ran back into the school and made their way toward the main doors. Zack looked back once then it dawned on him as he stopped everyone.

"No, he would expect that. He could be there waiting for us, we need to find another door," he stated as he looked back. Danielle's eyes lit up as she squeaked out,

"The gymnasium! It has a set of double doors and since were not on the outside we don't have to worry about them being locked." Zephyr looked between the two as she heard the irate man threatening them.

"Good plan, so lead the way," she said looking at Danielle as she ran down one of the corridors. And not a moment too soon, as the man had turned the corner but now he looked more animal the human. He had feathers sticking out of his skin and his fingers resembled talons instead of fingers. Danielle ran and skidded around one of the corners as the others followed with Zephyr covering the rear. A guttural cry stopped Danielle in her tracks as she saw a group of creatures from before. She blanched as she looked around then said,

"We have a problem, those things are back!" She barely finished saying that when one swung at her barely giving her time to parry it. Danielle squeaked as one hit her into the lockers to her left and was getting ready to swing again when she ducked, gutting it then head butting it. She groaned and rubbed her forehead as she muttered,

"I really need to think things through." She yelped when someone forced her down and just in time as a claw soared over her head. Danielle looked up to see Zack standing next to her and the other three fighting their ways toward them. Thinking fast she looked from them to the door they needed but looking past it she saw a riding lawnmower like waxing machine. Like that that an idea hit as she sprinted toward it and turned it on before putting on auto. Quickly jumping off she watched as it sped toward the creatures and unfortunately Wendall, Chris and Z. Zack saw this and shouted,

"Everyone scatter!" The three teens looked up in time to see the waxing machine mowing down the creatures and jumped out of the way. Chris and Wendall watched as the creatures just freaked out essentially destroying themselves in the process as Z went up to Zack,

"Nice plan!" Zack shook his head but Chris answered with a groan,

"It wasn't him, it was Danielle." Said girl popped her head out of a doorway as she said,

"Did I hear my name?" Chris just looked at her and she glared back before saying,

"This way." With that she disappeared back into the doorway, prompting the others to follow her mainly to make sure she didn't destroy the school. The five teens smiled when they saw the doors they were looking for. As they made their way toward them, Zephyr stopped with a shudder as the doors were ripped open from the outside. That stopped the kids in their tracks as the blonde bird man and feline woman walked in.

"What the…" Chris began to say as he was cut off by a sinister laugh.

"Well there you are!" jeered a relatively tall man, "I was wondering where that traitorous woman hid you?" The kids backed up closer to Zephyr who hadn't moved from her spot. The man chuckled as he continued,

"My name is Bram but you may call me Doctor. You see you five need to come with me, you have something wrong with you and it needs to be… corrected." At that last part each kid shuddered as Danielle slunk back into the nearest person who just happened to be Wendall. While he wasn't used to that kind of contact he didn't have the heart to move her. He could hear Zack who was next to him trying to calm himself down. Stealing a glance, the green clad boy noticed Chris and Zephyr just watched the man as he talked.

"Why would we go with you?" ground out Chris, not backing down but was have some trouble controlling his fear. The Doctor gave an ominous smile as he said,

"Oh you don't have a choice, I told her that I would find you and I have so now it's time for the correction." The Doctor strode forward as the kids slunk back. Noticing their movement's he smiled as he charged forward, catching them off guard. With strength they would not have imagined he back handed Zephyr and Chris sending both of them into a mat on the wall. Zack, Wendall and Danielle just looked at them as the Doctor turned to face them. The man tilted his head slightly as his eyes landed on Danielle before moving along to the other two. He then smiled as he strode forward scattering the three.

"What do we do?" asked Danielle softly as she looked between the two. Neither boy got a chance to answer as the Doctor struck. He got Zack in the gut knocking him back into Wendall who set him down before dodging another hit but didn't have time to counter as he got his feet swept out from underneath him. He groaned when he landed with a thud on his back. By now Zephyr and Chris had gotten back to their feet but the Doctor didn't see them as he was preoccupied with a shaking Danielle. Chris's eyes darkened as Danielle backed up until she backed herself into a wall. Her eyes widened as Chris moved with stealth he didn't know he had and struck at the man from behind. With a gasp of surprise, the Doctor spun and took a solid punch to the gut which brought multiple cracking sounds before taking a round house kick to the head.

"Nobody messes with my little sister but me, got it!" he ground out as Danielle clung to his arm. The Doctor got up with a growl as another voice spoke,

"I'd leave Bram. The kid's hold more power than you realize." The Doctor smirked as a tall, muscular man walked out the door to the locker room. His dark brown hair tousled and smirk played on his lips, quirking his beard slightly. Wendall gasped as he said softly,

"Coach Nauva!" The man, Coach Nauva, smiled at the green clad boy as he strode in front of the siblings. Danielle had yet to release Chris's arm as the other three walked up behind them. The Doctor laughed as he said,

"What are you going to do, Pax? There is nothing you can do that Senna and Ami haven't done to me each time I found them." Pax laughed as he said,

"I wouldn't be so sure that I'm your biggest threat. You of all people should know how protective both Ami and Senna are." He laughed as his eyes scanned over the five as they landed on Danielle who hid behind her brother as he snorted,

"Who would have known it would turn out as good as this." Pax's eyes narrowed at what he just said but Zack beat him to the punch.

"No one here is an "it" and none of us are going with you!" exclaimed Zack as he assumed that the Doctor was talking about Danielle.

"Damn right!" exclaimed a more exotic voice as another accented voice said,

"Thanks for the heads up Pax." Pax gave a curt nod as the Doctor sneered,

"Well, did you two get tired of putting your toy in harm's way? Honestly Ami, Senna you two can do so much better?" The kids turned to see two women who they assumed he was talking too. Senna gave him a smirk as she pointed a gun at him. He laughed as he said,

"Shoot darling, you've hit me with enough stun guns to know that it won't work." Ami laughed this time as she said,

"You never learn… you think she uses the same one twice." Pax's eyes widened as he herded the teens out of the way as Senna gave an excited cry and blast a huge electricity ball at the Doctor. To say the outcome was shocking was an understatement; the Doctor went flying back and hit the second metal bleacher. The teens watched as his luck went south as his hand that had a gaudy metal ring on it hit an electrical socket. Which instantly knocked out the power, no one moved for a couple seconds as Senna said,

"Now I didn't predict that outcome." All that they heard was a groan and the sound of a hand hitting someone's face. Pax looked around as he said,

"Alright kids, time to move before idiot wakes up!" Zephyr looked back at where the bleachers were and asked,

"How much did you hit him with exactly?" The teens and adults stopped for a moment as Senna looked at Zephyr then at the gun and replied nonchalantly,

"1000 volts." The kids gave her dumbfounded looks as Zack stuttered out,

"He should be dead!" Ami snorted and murmured,

"If only!" As the kids wrapped their minds around that bit of knowledge, they began to walk again. It was Chris who decided to add in,

"Man if I can't sleep, I need some of that." Everyone stopped and just stared at him as Danielle face palmed.

"Yeah then you'd be dead dummy!" groaned Danielle. After getting past that slightly stupid moment the group continued on but was forced to hide when they heard a yowl. Ami cursed under her breath as she spoke softly,

"I forgot he had a feline monster with him, this could get ugly." The teens just looked at her as Wendall spoke softly,

"He also had a bird man with him as well." Ami looked at him then at the sky and gave a grateful sigh.

"The bird man's name is Sora and he is one that you should avoid at all cost," Senna spoke as softly as her accent would allow, "he can fight as either a human or a bird man." The teens nodded when they heard a silky voice purr,

"Found you!" The teens jumped as they saw a creature that looked like a mix between a jaguar and a human. She was bipedal with torn clothes and tufts of fur sticking out in different places. Her feline eye's scanned over the group as her clawed hands flexed before she licked her lips revealing sharper than normal teeth.

"Master wants you all dead so I suppose I should get to it," she purred excitedly as she stalked toward them. Without warning she struck, somehow missing Danielle as Chris pulled her out of the way. Chris, Danielle and Zephyr tumbled to the right as everyone else went to the left. The feline made her way to the trio as they stood up shakily as Chris and Zephyr stepped forward a little. The feline charged again but Zephyr and Chris held strong as at the last minute with combined strength clothes lined the feline creature, sending her sprawled out on the ground. Danielle looked on then around and noticed a coiled spring, thinking quickly she grabbed the spring. And not a moment sooner had the feline creature got up and jumped over Chris, heading straight for Danielle.

"I, Jagga, will wipe you out little cheetah," she cried with excitement in her voice. Danielle looked up and thrust the spring at her hand fitting it on there with bit of it loose as she grabbed the other claw. Jagga, now angry, threw her up against the wall and went to punch her with spring coiled claw.

"I would do that if I were you," Danielle smirked but Jagga didn't listen and sent the punch anyways. At the last minute Danielle ducked and the spring hit the wall, bouncing her off of it and making her lose her grip on Dani. Chris and Zephyr ran over to her with a smile on their lips as the other watched impressed. Jagga got up and growled,

"Hmmm, you think quite fast. I guess that makes sense seeing as cheetahs weren't fighters. As a matter of fact none of your animals were fighters." Danielle looked at her confused as did the others prompting Ami to say,

"That is complicated but trust me, we will explain everything when this is said and done." The teens just looked at them as Jagga moved toward the trio again but faster. Zephyr realized to late what was happening when multicolored lights shot out of Senna's bag and attached to the teen's wrists, revealing little devices. The red one went to Zephyr, the blue to Zack, the green to Wendall, the yellow to Chris and the pink to Danielle. Ami just stared at the five with a smile as she said,

"Are you five ready for the adventure of a lifetime?" Zephyr looked down at the device as she nodded then looked to the others.

"I'm in," said Chris/Danielle in unison as they looked at each other, a weird look in passed in their eyes then went as fast as it came. Zephyr looked from them to Zack and Wendall, the latter nodding in agreement as Zack sighed and agreed. Senna smiled and said,

"Good, then nip you thumbs and pass the little bit of blood over the symbol in the center. You will only need to do this once, after that all you will need is you thumb." Then teens looked at each other as the Jagga stopped in her tracks. Zephyr nipped her thumb as did the other and pressed it onto the symbol. As they did colored glows surrounded Jagga, before dying down. Each kid looked at their device as Senna explained,

"Now swipe your thumb over the symbol and say, 'Calling to the Beast inside'." The teens nodded as they swiped their thumbs over the symbol and shouted,

"Calling to the Beast inside!" Multicolored glows once again filled the area. Zephyr looked up as her eyes became the golden hue of hawk's eye before wings extending out of her back and began wrapping around her to form a red top with white sleeves that formed white V from shoulder to shoulder. The wings kept going to form a white skirt with red trim that had a silver belt with a red feather symbol in the center and white leggings paired with red boots and gloves that had a thick silver trim. Her helmet had a hawk facial features on the top and black visor area with a silver mouth piece.

Zack looked up as his eyes became black as a shark's eye before scales slowly covered his entire body forming a suit similar to Zephyrs but no skirt and blue with a fin symbol in blue on the belt. His helmet had a chainsaw like feature going down the center until it reached the silver mouthpiece with black visor spots on each side.

Wendall looked up as his irises became completely black as his skin and clothes began to change into the green suit like Zacks but with green chameleon head on the belt. His helmet looked like the majority of a chameleons had with big circular visor pieces more toward the side of the helmet as the snout of the chameleon went down to the silver mouthpiece.

Chris looked up revealing compound eyes as a droplet of yellow energy dropped onto him forming the same suit as the guys but with a yellow droplet in the center of the belt. His helmet looked like with huge black visors and a tiny bit of yellow in between that went down to the mouth plate with yellow at the very top of his helmet.

Danielle looked up revealing dark golden eyes as her long blonde hair darkened as it covered body before revealing a pink suit like Zephyrs that had a pink spotted cat print in the center of the belt. Her helmet was pink with high set big oval visors that had silver tear lines that went around the nose and ended at her fanged mouthpiece. They looked at each other as they each said,

"Soaring to new heights, Red Hawk Ranger."

"Discovering new depths, Blue Shark Ranger."

"Acquiring information, Green Chameleon Ranger."

"Buzzing with new information, Yellow Mosquito Ranger."

"Racing toward a bright future, Pink Cheetah Ranger." With that they each struck a pose as they announced,

"We are Power Rangers Bestial Fusion!" Ami, Senna and Pax smiled and cheered as Jagga looked unimpressed.

"You think those suits will help, all that does is make you look like a rainbow." Ami indicated to Zephyr where their normal weapons were. Zephyr gave her quaint nod as she pulled out a small machete. The other looked at her and did the same before charging in. Jagga ran at them as both Pink and Green went right, allowing the others to go left. Both the Rangers spun on Jagga, slicing her with their machetes. She yowled as Danielle got an even better idea and repeatedly struck her before ducking to allow Wendall to send her flying backward. Zephyr, Zack and Chris ran up to her and surrounded her, each striking at different intervals. Jagga could do nothing due to the intervals, no matter how she moved they would hit her. Jagga shrieked when Zephyr hit her shoulder. The three stopped when they noticed she was bleeding. Senna gasped as she dug through her bag and tossed a capped syringe at Wendall.

"Green catch! Inject that into the wound, she's not as far gone as she may seem." Green nodded as he uncapped the syringe and stuck in her shoulder before pressing down on the top. Jagga fell over and convulsed slightly before reverting back into a human. Ami's eyes widened as she said,

"That's Jess Goodman! She's been missing out of Spokane for almost two months." Senna and Pax's eyes widened as they heard sirens.

"We need to go," urged Pax, "this attack was subtle but the one on the school wasn't. Let them deal with that one, they don't need to worry about more being here." The teens nodded as they went to leave. Zephyr didn't get too far as the young woman grabbed her leg and spoke in a raspy voice,

"Thank you for freeing me, all of you, thank you!" Zephyr smiled behind her helmet as Pax called the paramedic. Ami looked back at the group which now consisted of the demorphed teens. She sighed and said,

"I was really trying to avoid getting you involved in this fight, ever since Senna and I rescued you from Bram. But it seems we weren't able to protect you forever that being said I will try to explain everything I know to you. But be warned, what Bram does is outright disturbing." The teens looked at each then to Ami as Zephyr said,

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, we need to know!

And there we go Chapter 2 and the introduction of the team. I used the Liveman suits except for the helmets. In the next chapter you will learn more about the infusions, then some of the suits will make more sense and you will also learn how Bram was able to withstand 1000 volts of electricity because as Zack stated no human can withstand that or its just short of a miracle if they do. Please leave feedback, I'd love to know what you thought! Until next time, Ciao! xD


End file.
